Due to both federal and state regulations, motorized vehicles today are limited to the amount of emissions in which they can release during operation. One way of reducing the amount of emissions released by the vehicle is to include an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve in the vehicle's exhaust system. The EGR valve redirects at least a portion of the exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold of an engine, so that the exhaust gas is recirculated into the intake manifold of the engine along with fresh air. Control of the exhaust gas recirculation and fresh air intake air temperature, and boost in back pressure, can help reach the emissions requirements without giving up fuel consumption and dynamics.
However, the current EGR systems which are used to reach the emissions standards contain several components which can result in the assemblies being large. Currently, constructing the assemblies with separate components results in large assemblies, increases the amount of materials needed to construct the assembly, and increases the space which is required to place the assembly in the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop an air management assembly in which multiple components are integrated into a single housing in order to reduce the space occupied by the assembly in the vehicle.